


to keep you by my side is all i need

by Watermelonslibrary



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Language of Flowers, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, hand holding, sanzang refuses to believe he’s in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonslibrary/pseuds/Watermelonslibrary
Summary: Monkey love, as it should!Just a little one-shot about the boyfriends I might add onto it later :)
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 29
Kudos: 88





	1. protection

Everyone noticed it, but nobody dared mention it. 

When the group found themselves pushing their way though busy marketplaces or bustling cities, or crunching through thick forests filled with unknown animals and demons, Sun Wukong had a rather unique way of keeping his master safe at his side. Wherever the monk be sitting atop Bai Long Ma or walking beside his disciples, Wukong always— without hesitation or fail— grabbed ahold of his master’s hand and held it tightly in his own. 

The first time it happened, Wujing was the first to notice. They found themselves being shoved through a small marketplace filled with people of all shapes and sizes. On multiple occasions they would lose a party member, causing someone to have to break off and find the missing pilgrim.

Or master, as the case may be. 

Tang Sanzang got pushed away from Wukong and his brothers again, and the frustration with the current situation was very apparent on the monkey’s face. With a growl, he shoved past the lumbering bodies around him to find his master and bring him back to the group.

He returned again just moments later with the flustered monk in tow, and this time when they finally grouped back together, Sun Wukong’s hand kept it’s firm grip on Sanzang’s wrist. 

When Wujing mentioned it to his elder brother, Bajie simply laughed it off as Wukong getting fed up with having to chase after the monk every time he got lost. 

The second time was in another city, not as busy as the first one but much larger with wide roads and long alleyways. As unfamiliar faces continued to brush by, the master began fidgeting uncomfortably and inching his way closer to the monkey. Seeming to get the message being sent, Wukong quickly and subtly slipped his hand into the monk’s and gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance. 

They didn’t let go of eachother until they settled down for the night. 

The next time it happened, the pilgrims found themselves weaving through a thick and voluptuous forest, long strings of vines and various greens reached down to touch the travelers. Sanzang chose to stay on top of Bai Long Ma, and with Wujing in front holding the horse’s reins, led the group through the forest. It began to grow dark fast and with that, the nocturnal animals of the forest began to rise and cry out to claim the trees and earth floor as their own. 

The group of travelers bunched together in an attempt to ease the building anxiety each of them shared, and when he thought no one was paying much attention, Tang Sanzang reached down to pull at the eldest disciple’s shirt.

Wukong turned his attention to his master with a puzzled face but once he saw the upturned palm of his master, he turned his attention to the front of him and without looking at him, brought his hand up to the other’s. 

He gently slid his palm on top of the monk’s and weaved his long fingers between Sanzang’s shorter ones. He kept the monk’s hand pressed against his shoulder to give Sanzang as much physical reassurance as he could muster.

Once they had settled down and built up a fire, Bajie scurried to his eldest brother and whispered nosy questions about the display of affection from earlier. 

Wukong simply whipped out his golden hooped rod and threatened the pig if he dared ask anything further. 

Now, they found themselves hidden in a shallow cave for the night. Harsh rain pelted down outside, but it was only peaceful white noise to the three younger disciples as they slept soundly at the back of the cave and used each other as warmth. 

Tang Sanzang on the other hand, sat next to the dying fire and stared out at the flurry of water that fell from the sky. The methodical thrum of the heavy rain on the tree leaves and earthy floor left the monk calm and rather relaxed despite the earlier kidnapping. 

He sat, cross-legged, staring out the mouth of the cave, alone with his thoughts until— 

“Master…” a familiar voice drew out from the back of the cave. He didn’t care to turn his head, because he knew his monkey would find himself next to the monk in no time.

He was right. 

Sun Wukong plopped down next to his master and stared at the man with curious eyes. 

“Master, what’s on your mind?” He asked, his voice hushed as to not wake his brothers. 

“The rain is beautiful, don’t you think Wukong?” Sanzang hummed. 

Wukong nodded in agreement (though his eyes didn’t leave his master’s face for a second). 

They sat like that, in peaceful silence, before Wukong slowly,  _ carefully,  _ placed his upright hand on the other’s knee. Sanzang smiled softly and slid his hand in the monkey’s, interlacing their fingers (like they had done so many times before) and giving it a meaningful squeeze. 

Wukong lazily scooted closer to the monk and rested his head against his master’s shoulder. 

And they sat like that, in peaceful silence. 

And everyone noticed it, but nobody dared mention it. 


	2. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How else could you keep warm in the freezing winter nights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys in love that all

“Wukong, it’s too cold for you to be up in that tree all alone. Come here.” 

The Great Sage was glad it was too dark for his master to see his face, as he flushed bright red and a giddy look flew across his features. 

The monkey scampered down the tree, careful to make as little noise as possible to avoid waking his slumbering brothers. 

Sha Wujing and Zhu Bajie cuddled together shamelessly to avoid the cold, their elder brother Bai Long Ma curling around them to further bring warmth to the bundle. 

Sun Wukong settled soundlessly beside his master, bringing his arms to his chest and resting his head carefully on the monk’s shoulders. Tang Sanzang shifted slightly to press his side against his disciple in an attempt to bask in as much warmth as the monkey could produce. 

Wukong felt dizzy. 

The intoxicating feeling of being so close to the holy monk made his head spin and his heart race.

It didn’t help when Sanzang gingerly wrapped his arms around the monkey, pulling him closer and pressing his face against the Monkey King’s shoulder. 

He felt the monk sigh with content as he melted against the other’s warmth and Wukong was sure his master could hear his heart pounding from there. Wukong unfurled himself slightly to let the monk further sink against him and Sanzang happily pressed himself to the warm primate. 

_ Cuddling is what humans call it.  _

Wukong remarked to himself. 

His fingers dragged up and down his master’s back rhythmically in a soothing manner. The scent of sandalwood and earth filled Wukong’s nostrils, the scent of his master. 

He let the drunk feeling of euphoria ripple though his body as he settled down with the monk pressed against him as they shared their warmth.


	3. orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzang and Wukong find a field of orchids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First- I googled the meaning of white and red orchids (white orchids symbolize unrelenting love and loyalty while red orchids symbolize passionate love and desire) so fuck me if I’m wrong   
> Second- I cannot write blease forgive

“It’s beautiful isn’t it…” Tang Sanzang said with a sigh. The monkey lounging beside him simply hummed absentmindedly in response. 

The pair sat at the edge of a tall mountain after the master decided the group should rest before continuing their journey. The view of the valley below was breathtaking to Sanzang, the neighboring mountains looked small from their height with the clouds lazily floating around them to frame the crystal sky. The earth was covered in green and speckled with various colors, an almost heavenly sight rare to the monk. 

It looked like a painting. A beautiful, perfect painting. 

The monk turned to his eldest disciple to see him more interested in a patch of flowers than the stunning view before them. 

Sanzang scowled. “Wukong, you should appreciate the beauty of nature more often.” His disciple looked up and crinkled his nose in mild offense. “What do you mean by that, master?” 

“Look at how beautiful this view is. You don’t get to see this kind of natural gift every day.“ The Tang Monk extended his hand to the sky. “It’s nice to cherish these sights because it may be the only time you’ll be able to see them.” 

Sun Wukong stared at the monk. 

Then in a flash, he grinned. 

“Master, you know if you wanted to see what the world looks like above the clouds you could have just asked.” 

“What?” 

Wukong grinned wider.  _ Oh no. _

The monkey stood up and in a single motion, he  _ grabbed  _ the monk under his legs and hoisted him up into his arms. He held his master to his chest and with one jump, they were  _ soaring  _ through the air. 

Sanzang screamed. 

They landed on a neighboring mountain with a crunch, the momentum gained from such a jump caused bits of rock and such to fly up in the air on impact. Sanzang had latched onto the monkey, his arms clamped around his shoulders and his head buried into the lush fur of his neck. Once safely on the ground, he felt the rumble of laughter bubble up Wukong’s throat, and the monkey squeezed the holy monk reassuringly. 

“Master, you can’t enjoy the view when you’re covering your face like that. I went through all that trouble for nothing!” Sanzang looked up at the monkey with a flushed face and a scowl. “BAD MONKEY! You’re so mischievous! I can’t believe you did that!!” 

Wukong giggled. “Aww! Master, I'm hurt! I was only trying to give you what you wanted!” The monk wriggled out of his disciple’s grip but as soon as his feet hit rock, he stumbled. Wukong was quick to wrap his arms around his master’s middle to steady him. 

The holy monk turned and glared. 

The Monkey King grinned back. 

Sanzang smacked his disciple on the head and Wukong simply giggled harder, finding the whole ordeal very funny. 

“Take me back to the mountain this instant. The others probably think some demon kidnapped me.” Sanzang huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from the monkey to avoid the prideful, cocky grin. 

The giggles died down and finally the only thing the man heard was his eldest disciple’s soft breathing. They stood, Wukong’s arms still wrapped around the taller man’s waist but he didn’t seem to move to take Sanzang back to the other mountain. 

Patience already growing thin, the monk looked back at his eldest disciple in anger. He was met again with the demon’s toothy grin, but his rising irritation was short-lived when he realized that the grin no longer directed at him. 

Sun Wukong was instead staring at something over the monk’s shoulder. Tang Sanzang turned around to see what on earth Wukong was held up over and he was met with- 

_ A vast field of white orchids.  _

Tucked in the beautiful blanket of white, patches of red orchids blossomed out like spilled wine. 

Sanzang was left breathless. 

“Oh…” he sighed out, absolutely struck at the sight before him. 

And with that, Wukong  _ leapt  _ gracelessly into the field of flowers. His head popped out moments later, covered in white petals and with a wide grin on his face. 

“Master don’t be so stiff!” The monkey disappeared back in the field with a laugh. 

The monk opened his mouth to scold his disciple but stopped. And slowly, gently, against his better judgement, Sanzang stepped into the patch of flowers (lifting his robes slightly to make sure he didn’t crush any innocent orchids) and looked back to drink in the beautiful sight. 

_ ‘Orchids symbolize unrelenting love…’ _ the thought came to him faster than he could stop it, and Sanzang could only brush it away before he got any ideas. 

The monk crouched and gently scooped a flower in his hands to admire the snow white petals and delicate stem. He began to softly run his fingers over the plant in adoration, but his peace was ended quickly when furry arms shot out from behind him, wrapping around the monk and yanking him backwards in the flowers. 

“Wukong—!!” 

Sanzang squeaked and twisted his body in a feeble attempt to pull away from Wukong’s teasing grip, but the monkey had no plans of letting his master go anytime soon. 

The one sided wrestle commenced as Wukong playfully trapping his Master in his arms while Sanzang pushed and pried at the furry binds that held him against his disciple. 

Once the moment passed, the monk and monkey found themselves lying side by side with crushed flowers and loose petals surrounding them. The gentle breeze and soft chirping of birds only made Wukong’s breathy giggles sound even better to the monk’s ears.

Sanzang listened to the soft pants of both him and his disciple as they rested against the ruined bed of flowers and caught their breath. 

“I haven’t seen you smile like that since we first started this journey.” 

The remark turned Sanzang’s head as he stared at Wukong. 

Wukong eyes were focused on the sky, flicking between clouds and birds as they passed. He looked calm. He looked  _ happy.  _

Sanzang almost choked on his own heart. 

“Hm?” Wukong broke the silence with a chirp and turned to the monk. 

“Ah?” Sanzang mimicked. 

“Master, your hand.” 

“Oh.” 

The Tang Monk quickly realized (with a flush of embarrassment) his hand was on top of his disciple’s and his long fingers laced between the other’s rough ones. He quickly pulled away and sat up. 

“We should head back, the others might be getting worried.” 

“Ah, I suppose we should.” He heard Wukong reply softly. The monkey almost sounded disappointed at the sudden lack of contact. 

_ Almost  _ disappointed, Tang Sanzang repeated. Almost.


	4. weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzang’s first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write this while I was at work instead of doing my job? Yes. Is it messy and horribly written? Also yes.   
> Enjoy the makeout fic :))

Kissing was weird. 

Tang Sanzang came to that conclusion for the first time in his life, as he cradled his eldest disciple's head by his neck and feverishly pressed his lips to the others. 

It was awkward at first, Sanzang had no idea what he was doing and he didn’t even realize the line he had crossed when it first happened. 

It was late, Sun Wukong was emotional, and Sanzang was trying to calm the poor monkey down. 

The monk had gotten kidnapped again and was barely saved by his protector, he ended up getting a bit banged up though the process and that had caused Wukong to panic. 

The panic led to frantic confessions of fear and love, and then that led to Sanzang telling him to ‘stop talking’, as he proceeded to clumsily press a kiss to the other’s lips. 

Accidently, of course. 

And when it was Sanzang’s turn to panic, he stuttered out rushed apologies for his actions and an explanation for the sudden kiss. 

Wukong simply stared, wide eyed and flushed, and after a few moments of the monk’s babbled apologies, the Great Sage lunged forward to grab the bald man’s head and kiss him with rough passion. 

At this point the Tang Monk was so overwhelmed with new feelings and emotions all he could do was grab hold of whatever he could of the monkey and return the favor to the best of his ability. 

And his ability, he quickly realized, was quite novice. 

Taking the hint that the monk had no idea what he was doing, Wukong slowed, Sanzang mimicked, and finally the two found a comfortable pace to work with. 

Kissing wasn’t as perfect as Bajie described it to be. In fact, Sanzang found that kissing was strange and  _ wet.  _ The rushed smooches became greedy, open mouthed kisses as the monkey (and the monk) desperately craved more contact.

More  _ taste.  _

The kiss barely broke (much to Sanzang’s disappointment) as Wukong pulled away for air, his forehead resting against the other’s and hands cradling the monk’s head. 

Tang Sanzang felt warm. He felt dizzy with pleasure and lightheaded from the lack of air. He panted softly, simply basking in the warmth of the body in front of him as his disciple softly rubbed his thumbs over the monk’s cheeks. 

Kissing was weird. 

And Tang Sanzang decided that he would definitely do it again. 


End file.
